


Now or never

by Thedarkrose17



Series: Promptis comfort [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Prompto decides today is the day he'll finally confess his true feelings





	Now or never

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I did a mini game on tumblr with titles hoping it would cute my horrific block and this is one of the others that came out of it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy/its ok :)

This is it. This is the day he'll do it. He has to say it before it's too late even though he's certain he has no chance.

He's hogging the hotel bathroom he's sure but he's trying to give himself a pep talk.

"Ok Prompto. You got this, just take a deep breath and relax...Just tell him. You'll regret it if you don't." he mutters, slapping cold wet hands against his cheeks.

There's a bang on the door that makes him jump.

"Hurry the hell up in there!" It's Gladio. How long has he been in here to make Gladio knock?

"I'll be out in a minute!" Prompto yells back before sighing.

He rushes his daily routine, styling his hair before talking to himself in the mirror again. "You got this." he mutters.

* * *

He's been sat there in the car staring blankly at the passing scenery. He's not had the courage to speak up yet. He's just stuttered, sighed and walked off twice now.

"Prompto are you quite alright?" Ignis asks snapping Prompto out of his daydream.

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling well? You're looking a touch pallid." Ignis says. Prompto's learned that's Ignis talk for pale.

"I am?...Oh I didn't notice."

"More so than usual." Ignis replies, glancing at him. "Would you like me to pull over?"

He nods and swallows. "I think I just need a bathroom break." Prompto mutters. Maybe he can give himself a pep talk again.

Ignis pulls over near a petrol station and Prompto quickly heads out, power walking to the nearby Crows Nest. 

"What's up with Prom?" Noctis asks, raising a brow.

"Kid's been acting weird all day. Maybe he's been in the sun too much." Gladio replies.

"Perhaps. Or maybe he's simply under the weather." Ignis adds.

* * *

A quick pep talk turns into a five minutes of dry heaving into a stall until one of his friends come in to check up on him. 

"Prom? You feeling ok?" Noctis. It had to be him. 

Prompto feels his stomach tighten as he hears his best friend. He flat out stops breathing when he hears him approach.

"Yeah I'm fine." Prompto croaks. "Good news is I didn't puke." he practically flings the door open finding Noctis waiting for him.

"You're kinda washed out. You sure you're ok?" he asks.

Prompto swallows and nods, heading to the sink and splashing his face. "I kinda have to tell you something...But I don't know if I can, I mean what if it ruins everything?"

Noctis raises a brow in confusion watching Prompto splash his face with cold water.

"Why do you think it'll ruin everything? What is it?"

Prompto takes a deep breath and sighs. "I didn't think I'd be doing this in a bathroom." he mutters to himself.

Noctis looks more confused, Prompto meanwhile looks nervous, terrified even. He looks like he wants to escape so badly.

"I...I-I like you." 

"Um I like you too?" Noctis replies confused. "We're friends, course I like you."

Prompto blushes and blinks, shaking his head. 

"N-No...Not like that way...I um..." he sighs and looks down. "It doesn't matter."

"C'mon you can't just stop there." Noctis replies looking concerned. He's sure Prompto is trembling.

"I um..." Prompto pauses and closes his eyes. "I'm in love with you!" he blurts out.

He's sure his eyes are stinging cause honestly it hurts. Admitting to an engaged man you love him and knowing you can't be with him.

The silence is deafening but thankfully it doesn't last too long. It's replaced with a kiss that startles the blonde.

When it stops, he finally gets a reply.

"I love you too." there's a pause before concern. "Why are you crying?"

Prompto swipes his eyes and shakes his head. 

"It's ok...Don't worry about it." he forces a smile and puts an arm around Noctis. "C'mon there's a soda with my name written all over it." 

Noctis sighs as he lets Prompto lead him out. 

"I'm just happy you love me too." the blonde mutters making him smile. It's only half the truth but maybe it's best that way.


End file.
